The Smallest Spells: Slayers Drabbles
by paynesgrey
Summary: All of these drabbles are around 100 words in length and have to do with many themes in the Slayers Fandom. Most of them will probably be canon pairings if it regards a pairing at all.
1. Chapter 1

Theme: Swimming

* * *

**Filia's Surprise**

Her teacup went clank-clank against its plate. Filia giggle nervously, holding back the rage and embarrassment she felt while sipping her tea.

She only hoped the tea would calm her nerves and warm her up. By no choice of her own, she was sopping wet and still in her priestess clothes.

She only wanted to engage in the same swimming activities as her human friends. Yet, someone else had different plans, and she found herself thrust into the cold river before she could even put on her suit.

Somewhere in the shadows, a troublesome mazoku was splitting sides with laughter.


	2. Her Blood

**Her Blood**

The thing that frightened Gourry the most was the sight of her blood.

And every time she stepped up bravely into battle, the source of her power augmented into her tiny palm. He saw the look in her eyes, and it scared him every time.

It was win or die.

In the climax of battle, he would listen as she cast her spell. By her side, he was ready to give his life for hers. He couldn't be selfish just because he wanted to be with her.

He had to protect her indefinitely and prevent from ever seeing her blood.


	3. Dormant Chaos

Theme: Horror

* * *

**Dormant Chaos**

Lina had always felt it; the darkness had never gone away. It had remained dormant within her, waiting for that moment to return.

Chaos trickled throughout, curdling her enchanted blood. In the moment her power augmented in her hands, she felt a wave of crippling miasma consume her.

"Lina!" a worried voice called but would not reach her. She expelled all the voices that called to the host with the wave of her hand. Their short existences mewled helplessly before they were engulfed by pitch black.

The Mother of All Things had waited for this moment. Her time was now.


	4. Not Worth It!

**Theme: Cross Dressing**

**Not Worth It!**

In Lina's earlier days, she had recalled only one time where she had to dress up like a guy to perform a job. And in all fairness, she would rather not remember such an event at all.

She had bound her breasts and put a plain top and pants on. She wore a black cloak to hide her long red hair and feminine face.

Usually when raiding a bandit's hideout, she would have just 'fireballed' the hell out of the place and then stole the goods. However, this time was different. The treasure she was looking for was closely guarded and fragile in substance. She didn't want to go within the hideout with her guns ablaze.

So she had to sneak in the old fashioned way. She had to impersonate one of the bandits, and it was unlucky for her that this particular group did not take female members. What was even stranger, the bandit group was made up of mostly boyish and handsome men. Lina was mystified while she looked around.

There wasn't an ugly man in sight.

With no time for being impressed, she set out to do her mission. She walked by without being noticed, blending into the other lackeys that were hanging around there. She looked around for any sign of a place or dwelling that was highly guarded. When she saw a tent full of rigid men guarding it, she began to wander that way.

Although before she knew it, she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and drug backward.

"HEY!" she protested, forgetting to cover her own girlish tone. Her captor didn't seem to notice.

"Weeeelll, aren't you ADORABLE!" Lina winced as she heard a high-pitched woman's voice echo through her ears. Suddenly she was pulled close into an embrace by a very plump, fleshy woman.

Lina protested, her voice muffled as her face was shoved roughly into the large suffocating bosom of the woman. Lina unsuccessfully flailed her arms about, trying to break free of the woman's strong grasp.

"Oh, you'll do nicely for me tonight. You should consider yourself lucky for being picked by your leader," the woman purred in her ear. Lina started to feel sick.

'What did she mean by "do nicely tonight?"' Lina gulped. Then the brazen woman committed the worse crime of all. She reached down and grabbed in between Lina's legs.

Lina screamed, and by reflex, sent a Mega Brand to the whole place. Then, she turned tail, running as fast as she could after such a violation.

There was some treasure just not worth acquiring.


	5. Claustrophobic Much?

**Theme: Trapped**

* * *

**Claustrophobic Much?**

"Quit pushing!"

"It's hot, Miss Lina!"

"Everyone just CALM down, we'll get out of here eventually."

"Uh, why are we in here again?"

"Mr. Gourry, how did you forget already? That evil wizard tricked us into this closet!"

"Gah! Whoever is poking something HARD against my thigh will get a SERIOUS beating!"

"Mr. Zelgadis, how could you?"

"What? It's not me!"

"What's everyone so mad about? It's cozy in here."

"Grrr… if you say one more thing, jellyfish, I'm going to Fireball this WHOLE place!"

"No, Miss Lina!"

"Just calm down…"

huff huff

"Uh oh, here it comes …"

"FIREBALL!"

FIN


	6. A Scary Reminder

**Title:** A Scary Reminder  
**Genre:** Comedy/General  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** No pairings, Lina, Amelia, and mentions of the others  
**Word Count:** 298  
**Summary:** Lina's scary laughter reminds Amelia of someone else just as crazy.

**A Scary Reminder**

Lina chuckled while looking over the remaining bandit with scary eyes. All of his comrades were burnt to a crisp, and he was the last man standing who would taste her final wrath. Normally, no one would feel sorry for bandits that snuck out of the shadows and terrorized innocent people, but this group of bandits was in some desperate need of sympathy.

They were just stupid enough to pick a fight with the scariest and toughest sorcerer known to everyone in the world.

With her group standing on the sidelines, the girl took the bandits down all on her own, much to the chagrin of her blonde haired protector. She was hungry and in desperate need of a bath, and when the bandits came for her, she needed to relieve some stress.

"Flare Arrow!" She had yelled frying his comrades, and the bandit shivered as he remembered that harmful spell.

Lina looked down at him maliciously, and he thought his bones would melt from such a glare. Her grin turned wide, and she opened her mouth leading to a rising guffaw. In minutes, she was standing over him wildly laughing with satisfaction.

Her companions shivered at just how frightening that laughter was. Amelia, in particular, was reacting the most adversely to it. Tears ebbed at her eyes as Lina's laughter began to remind her of another person in her life that laughed just as loudly and course.

"Miss Lina, please stop! When you laugh like that it really scares me!" She shivered. Images of her tall busty sister plagued her mind, and as Lina failed to listen to her request and desist, Amelia fell backward in a faint as a worried Zelgadis had to catch her.

Lina's streaming vindictive laughter was just too much for the poor princess to handle.


	7. Dynamic Duo of Justice

**Title:** Dynamic Duo of Justice  
**Theme: **Justice

Tied for Second place at the LJ community, Slayerscontest.

**Dynamic Duo of Justice  
**  
Filia was tired of it. She was sick of the constant taunting and the racial comments on her people. She was even tired of the funny faces he gave her, mocking her at every instance.  
He bugged her SO MUCH she wanted to scream.

She couldn't just get away with letting him constantly tease her!She couldn't let him feel that he was BETTER than her. He was nothing but raw garbage! More importantly, she had to stand up for herself. 

But what could SHE do? She couldn't think of anything by herself. That is, until Amelia came into the picture.

"Filia, what's wrong?" Amelia asked. Filia was frothing more than usual at Xellos's usual banter. She pulled Filia aside for a private discussion.They stayed out of range of Xellos's earshot. Finally, Filia appealed to Amelia's help.

"Oh, Miss Amelia, I can't take it anymore! Xellos picks on me all the time, that rotten little …! But I can never get him back! Oh, what should I do?" She half-sobbed, and then Amelia got a wonderful idea.

"I know how you can get him back, Miss Filia," she whispered in her ear in excitement. Filia saw her wink. She was most intrigued now.

"How?" Filia whined.

"Follow my lead. We're going to do karaoke!" Amelia bubbled, pulling a karaoke wand out of nowhere. She chanted a spell to amplify the sound.

"Listen up!" Amelia called, getting everyone's attention. Filia froze in embarrassment.

"Filia and I have something to share!" Amelia said, and Filia looked over at Xellos who was extremely intrigued.

"Oh," he mocked. "What could possibly be so important that concerns that dragon?"

Amelia gave him a brilliant grin full of love and happiness. Xellos felt a shiver of fear at the princess's positive energy. Amelia looked back to Filia and nodded.  
"Ready?"

Filia nodded dumbly, slightly shaking at being the focus.

Suddenly, on high volume, Amelia began to sing with a burst of love. "Life is wonderful! Life is grand! Sing it with me. Filia! Oh, life is wonderful! Life is the best! Every morning I wake up and feel utter joy! This world is so wonderful! There's nothing in my life that makes me sad!"

Filia looked over at Xellos, who was clutching the sides of his head, trying to block out the positive emotions. Filia smirked and joined in.

"Life is so peaceful. I love my life! It is so wonderful!" And together Filia and Amelia sang those words. Everyone looked over at Xellos in fascination, not caring the reason WHY the girls were even singing at all.

As they continued, Filia watched with satisfaction as Xellos bent down to his knees and howled a pitiful "No!" to their onslaught of positive emotions. Suddenly, the duo of optimistic harmonics had suddenly drove Xellos away, and he slipped back into another dimension to save himself.

As he left, Amelia cheered, and Filia beamed with satisfaction. Amelia sent her a thumbs up and finally said, "Now, THAT was true justice!"


	8. The Big Bad Laughing Villian

Winner of First place at slayerscontest on LJ

**The Big Bad Laughing Villain  
**  
The children of a local village gathered around a pretty girl, not much bigger than them but seemingly wiser in years. She had a story to tell, and she seemed very good at speaking. She even showed them a few magic tricks, which seemed to get their interest right away.

So with wide eyes, they stared at her intently as she started to tell them a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful sorceress with wavy auburn hair and a petite little face. She was absolutely adorable, and she used her powers for helping people and punishing bad bandits!

So one day, this sorceress just happened to walk by a village that was under attack. She saw the village burst in flames and people were running around scared trying to find cover. She stopped to see the horror and knew she needed to do the right thing. She searched around for this evil doer, but then she was caught off guard by this high pitch sound that hurt her ears.

This evil villain put her hands on her hips, erected her dangerous projectile chest, and opened her mouth letting out a terrible guffaw! It was the source of all evil, the sound that made babies cry in an instant, and the true definition of agony of the human race!

The brave and talented sorceress was weakened by the effects of this odious laugh, but she had to stay strong. She had to persevere in the face of true evil!

So, in order to protect all the innocent people in the village, she started to chant a spell, hoping to rid the world of such a creature once and for all …."

Then the story teller was interrupted. The children in the circle gasped as they heard a dire sound.

"Ohohohohohohohohooooo….Lina! You thought you could get away from me, didn't you?" Naga put her hands on her hips, protruded her chest, and continued to laugh looking smug. The children screamed in sheer horror at her presence. Then suddenly Naga's laughter mixed with Lina's story had sent them into a frightened frenzy, and they took off in all sorts of directions in a mob-like flash.

Naga stopped laughing only to look confused. Her personality totally became subdued, and she looked positively depressed. "Wha – why'd they leave? Was it something I said?"

Lina doubled over in a fit of giggles as the punch line of her 'joke' finally showed up onto the scene. In light of Naga always following her around and screwing up her plans, Lina felt justice was done.

The End


End file.
